2 girls, 1 boy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story for older teens and adults. Miley and Lilly use something they found in Africa to make a guy ready to 'play' with them...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**2 girls, 1 boy**

**Miley and Lilly are walking along the beach. It's a beautiful summer-day and the sky is bright and blue.**

"What ya wanna do, Lils?" says Miley.

"I don't know, Miley. What do you wanna do?" says Lilly.

"Maybe we could find some hot guys and have some adult-fun with them. I don't know about you, but it's been like a month since I had sex and I kinda need some soon or I'll go mad. Mad I tell ya." says Miley.

"Oooh, sounds like fun!" says Lilly with a typical 'Lilly like it smirk'.

"This beach is even more empty than Jackson's bank-account an hour after he get his wage. Let's go and see if there might be some people on the other side of the beach." says Miley.

Suddenly a male voice behind the two young women says "Miley. Lilly. Nice to see you two. What's goin' on?"

"Johnny Collins!" says Miley with a huge smile. "It's been like...almost 3 years since I saw ya. Where have ya been hidin' yourself...?"

"I forgot to tell you, but I went to France to study art at the École nationale supérieure des Beaux-Arts." says Johnny.

"Wow, that's the best art-academy in France! How did you get into such a fancy school, Johnny?" says Miley.

"My father knows one of the professors there and he made sure that I got a spot, since he know how much I love classic art." says Johnny.

"Any girlfriend or something?" says Lilly.

"No. I'm single." says Johnny. "Since I'm done with art-school I'm gonna open my own art-studio here in Malibu."

"Could you paint my portrait sometime?" says Lilly.

"Yeah, sure!" says Johnny.

"Since you don't have a girlfriend and are still as sexy as ever, Lilly and me have a question for ya..." says Miley. "Would you like to have a threesome with us?"

"Eh...no thanks!" says Johnny. The look in his eyes show that he's not into that idea.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease!" whines Lilly in a childish tone as she do the puppy dog face.

"Sorry, girls. I'm not a fan of such kinky stuff. You two are the last girls ever that I'd imagine to suggest something like that." says Johnny.

"Don't ya think we're sexy?" says Miley with a sad voice.

"Of course I think you girls are sexy, but I can't do it." says Johnny.

"Please, Johnny! You'll enjoy it." says both Miley and Lilly as they grab Johnny and start to touch him all over the body.

"Hey, stop that! Get off me, now!" says Johnny out loud in a slightly angry tone.

"Relax and enjoy the sweet love of Lilly and Miley." says Lilly.

"We'll give ya pleasure beyond your most kinky dreams." says Miley.

"Stop! Get off me!" says Johnny.

"Lillian, do ya have any 'dynamite' with ya?" says Miley.

"Oh, yeah!" says Lilly.

Lilly open her green handbag and pull out a small steel-bottle.

"What's that...?" screams Johnny who now seem really scared.

"Just a little thing that Lilly and me found on a trip to Africa last year. It's sort of like a drug that make men and boys horny." says Miley. "Now you're gonna drink it."

"Open up, big-boy!" says Lilly as she force Johnny's mouth wide open and pour everything in the bottle down poor Johnny's throat.

"Soon the power of the elixir kicks in..." says Miley with a horny smile.

"How do you feel, Johnny?" says Lilly in a calm soft tone.

"Not sure..." says Johnny. He is a little dizzy and confused.

"Soon...any second now." says Miley.

Johnny's penis grow big and hard inside his shorts. Miley and Lilly sees this, of course.

"Yay! The elixir's workin' now!" says a happy Lilly in a girly cheerful tone.

"So do you still think it's wrong to have a threesome with Lilly and me?" says Miley.

"No, I wanna have a threesome with you girls." says Johnny with a smile.

"Remember, we're in command here. Just do what Lilly and me tell ya, okey?" says Miley.

"Yes, Miley." says Johnny in a deep manly tone.

"Let's check out the gear. Wanna look at his tool, Lilly?" says Miley.

"Yeah!" says Lilly.

Lilly pull down Johnny's short and boxers.

"Oh my gosh! What a nice dick!" says Lilly when she sees how big and hard Johnny's penis is.

"Mm, me wanna suck that thing!" says Miley.

Miley goes down on her knees and starts to give Johnny a blowjob.

"Ah, yes! Miley, you suck so good." says Johnny.

"Does he taste good, Miley?" says Lilly.

"Mhm." says Miley as she smile.

5 minutes later.

"Now it's my turn to suck him." says Lilly.

"Of course." says Miley. "He's nice and hard. You'll love it, Lils."

"Don't you dare to cum yet. This is just the beginning." says Lilly to Johnny.

"I promise." says Johnny.

Lilly goes down on her knees and starts to suck Johnny's dick.

"Does she suck good, eh? Speak, Johnny and tell us if Lilly has awesome blowjob-skills or not." says Miley in a hard commanding tone.

"She's suck good, but you're better, Miley." says Johnny.

"Cool enough, right Lils?" says Miley.

"Mhm." says Lilly.

A few minutes later.

"Now, let's go wild!" says Miley.

Miley and Lilly push Johnny down into the sand and then they pull of their skirts and panties, but keep their t-shirts on.

Johnny is on his back on the sand.

"Now I'm gonna ride that big tool...with my ass." says Miley.

Miley sit down on Johnny's penis with her ass and she slowly lower herself down onto the big hard dick, allowing the stiff man-tool to enter her ass.

"Ooooh my fuckin' gosh!" moans Miley out loud as Johnny's dick enter her ass all the way.

"Ride him at high speed, Smiley Miley." says Lilly.

"Yeah!" says Miley in a loud clear tone as she start to bounce up and down on Johnny's dick.

"Does it feel good, Miley?" says Lilly.

"Awww, it feel soo good, yeah!" moans Miley with pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum soon..." says Johnny.

"No, no way!" says Miley as she jump off Johnny's dick. "First Lilly wanna have a go your tool as well."

Lilly sit down on Johnny, just like Miley did, but Lilly don't take him in the ass, she take his dick in her pussy instead.

"Holy shit, he's soo damn big!" moans Lilly with pleasure.

Only about two minutes later.

"Girls, I really can't hold back anymore. I gotta cum now." says Johnny.

Lilly jump off him and both girls go down on the sand so that their faces are close to his dick.

"Okey, cum on our pretty girly faces, horny boy!" says Miley.

"YES!" screams Johnny as he cum and fire of a lot of cum on Miley and Lilly's faces.

"Aww, yummy!" says Miley and Lilly as most of Johnny's cum end up in their open mouths.

"You girls like the taste of my dick-cream?" says Johnny.

"Totally!" says Miley and Lilly in a cheerful tone.

Miley and Lilly put their skirts and panties back on, wink sexy at Johnny, mouth him a "You fuck us good" and leave.

**The End.**


End file.
